Let it Snow
by MakoRain
Summary: Tifa and Cloud play in the snow...need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so this came to me one hellishly hot summer's day when the temp was like 106 and muggy and I was snuggled nicely in my friend's winter-like basement with the ac on full blast. I was like 'Tifa and Cloud should play in the snow," and I was going to leave it at that but things kinda got out of control, as you'll see. I want to play in the snow with Cloud but I'll let Tifa, since she had him first.Rated M for naughtiness, so if you don't want to "mentally picture" Cloud and Tifa naked, I'll warn you now. But you'll be missing out, cuz later on it gets all sweet again. As always, Square-Enix owns all FF cuz I am so not worthy…I'd keep Cloud all for myself. I would love it though if they actually got Cloud and Tifa together, so boys, u should work on that. And get back to me on loaning Cloud. I'll up my offer to a box of Oreos, yummy.

"**Let it Snow"**

**By MakoRain**

A chill stung his face as he walked out of Seventh Heaven and into the soon becoming snow globe known as the outside world. Cloud Strife looked around him, the snow swirling like feathers and he dreaded doing his deliveries for the day in weather like this. He would much rather stay inside the nice warm house next to the fire, maybe with a little Irish hot chocolate and some good company but, but alas, it was not meant to be. Strife Delivery Service was still in business from Tifa's efforts after his lengthy disappearance from society and he planned to keep it that way.

Why a delivery service? He thought wearily, placing the heavy packages on the back of his cycle.

_Flakback: …"We'll have a business up and running together in no time, just you wait and see. We'll do everything; we have the chance to do it all now. Can you imagine it, Cloud?"…_

Zack's words of so long ago echoed through his mind, taking away his warmth along with the growing wind. How had things turned out so different? That dream, that taste for life, had left Cloud after Zack's death; his hope dieing with his greatest friend and leaving him alone in the world.

Cloud stood frozen deep in thought next to his motorcycle, the purpose of his life once again in question. Things had calmed down considerably since Sephiroth's defeat, and sure, Cloud had been content for a while, but he was once again growing restless. _Have I been sent back to live _this_ life?_

Suddenly, a blast of cold snow hit him in the back of the head, effectively snapping him out of his memories. A stifled giggle made him turn around and he was met with the face of his reason for living. Tifa was his angel; she had believed in him when no one else would and was able to pull himself back from the edge. She had always been by his side. His worst fear was that she would not accept him once again after the way he had just up and left, unable to handle the presence of death surrounding his existence. Cloud should have known that Tifa would not do that, just shut him out like he would have done in her position. She had even kept the Strife business going along with her bar and still called him with updates, even though he would not answer nor return her calls.

Cloud recalled how he used to save those messages, always happy to hear her voice at the touch of a button. It was what got him through the toughest days, and then finally convinced him to return to Midgar. Tifa had always held a special place in his heart as his childhood crush and once he thought as his first true love but she soon became his best friend against Cloud's soul desires. When he had found her unmoving in the church, wounded by Loz, he realized just how much she meant to him and was blessed with a second chance when she had lived. Tifa was his life, his love, his purpose to return, his light in this dark world. She was his everything.

Tifa forced a natural look on her face and Cloud felt his own lips curve up in a smile at the effort she put into looking innocent. It wasn't easy since she still had some snow in her hands, idly making another snow ball. He forced his smile away as he stared at her, expressing no emotion on his face as he spoke.

"I know you did not just do that."

She looked back casually egging him on. "It looks like I did."

His serious façade broke as he launched himself at her, almost eating a face full of snow when she quickly moved out of the way. Tifa let out a shriek, watching Cloud recover easily from her side step and wasn't able to move fast enough this time. He caught her within moments, plowing her into the fresh snow and tickled her mercilessly until she was gasping for breath. Her cheeks flushed with the cold of the weather and the heat of his body while he braced himself above her with his arms, not wanting to squish her. He was greeted with her hands playing along his chest and sliding up to his neck, leaving a chilling trail from the snow in their wake.

Tifa's lips met his and the cold was soon replaced with a growing fire deep within his heart, consuming his entire being and melding with hers. He loved her so much and was blessed with her love in return, not believing how much his life had turned around. Zack's death and then Aerith's soon after had taken a toll on him too much to bear alone and so he had come back, searching for some form of relief. Tifa was the one to find him and became his savior, even though he had promised to be there in that sense for her so long ago. It seemed their roles had reversed, and he swore to himself that he would return the favor for the rest of his life.

Cloud's heart pounded along with hers, the sound drowning out the past and focusing on the present. His body was now full flush against hers as he lay on her, hearing a sigh escape her lips. Cloud moved in to nuzzle her neck, tasting the clean snow now falling freely and melting on her burning skin. Her voice was breathy when she was once again able to speak.

"Cloud, you have deliveries to make."

He brushed away her voice of reason as he moved on to nibble at her earlobe; something he knew full well drove her insane. She arched in response before gasping at the sudden sensation, only able to further protest once his tongue left her body. She forced him up and sat in front of him in the snow, slightly shivering from his lack of body heat upon her.

"No time for that now."

"But I don't want to go out in the snow. I want to stay right here."

Cloud crossed his arms stubbornly, unwilling to budge until she did what she had to. He always got his way with her when acting like a child and it did not fail him this time as the glint in her eye confirmed. Tifa slid closer to Cloud through the snow, making as if to embrace him lovingly before sending him on his way. To his surprise, when she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him sweetly, she also slid a handful of snow down the back of his shirt. He reacted pretty well for his part, his eyes widening only a little as Tifa looked into them and giggled against his lips, "Now go, so you can home again." She slid off of him to further prove this point; he did not have a choice in the matter since it was his job.

Reluctantly, he got up out of the snow and brushed himself off before giving a forlorn look to his best friend and girlfriend; his love. In this case, she was also his voice of reason and he wanted to do nothing more than ignore it and stay out in the snow with her.

She gave him a stern look and then softened, giving him a quick hug before stepping back, allowing him to leave.

He glanced back at her one last time as he headed for his cycle, silently cursing his choice of careers until she said, "It'll be fine, Cloud. I'll wait for you, always." Her words once again brought a smile to his face and he winked at her before taking off, wanting to get this over and done with as soon as possible so as to return to his Tifa.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The wind whipped at his already chapped face, snow flying in all directions as he drove on. Just one last delivery before he could go home to the warmth of a roaring fire and the comfort of Tifa. He shifted the bike up another gear, wanting to get this over and done with as soon as possible. The area he was going to was not exactly what you would call friendly to outsiders. It was in a territory just south of Midgar, a place known as Runa. The people here were a little higher in rank and held many noble families, including the Shin-Ra Empire and so Cloud tried to stay away as much as possible.

He didn't exactly know why, but he had an odd feeling about the place. The ruler was a man shrouded in mystery, acting as a puppeteer behind the scenes pulling the strings to accomplish his goals for his ever-growing Shin-Ra Empire. He was known throughout the land as a "just tyrant," an idiom that was very contradictory in its confusion. How could one serve justice and yet be a tyrant? Maybe if it applied to a swift end to those who have committed crimes, he figured, then the label could be true. Cloud had heard tales of Shin-Ra's use and abuse of power, able to gain control of vast majorities of the lands while employing the use of…helpers to keep things in order, as it were. After all, one could not dream of managing all with a good outcome, and so that's where the Turks came in.

The Turks were a ruthless bunch trained in everything from hand to hand combat to artillery to weapons handling. They specialized in assassination, and many were known for their superior sniper skills. Cloud glanced at the tall buildings along the streets as this thought came to mind, watching for anything unusual. He had only had one run-in with a few of the group members and Zack had been there to keep an eye on him, as always. Cloud didn't remember a whole lot besides that Zack had warned him to get out of the line of fire before saving Cloud's life, protecting the young SOLDIER while sacrificing his own unselfishly. Cloud shook his head, not wanting to dwell on the last act that took his friend's life only years before, causing his first bout of depression and unease with the world. He had gone through the first realization that Zack was indeed dead in a numb sense; it wasn't possible that Zack was dead. Over time and many sleepless nights he had come to realize that Zack was not coming back, and he still blamed himself to this day for the death of his great friend.

The city itself was quite beautiful; it was truly a kingdom that cherished the arts as he noticed the many marble statues, mosaics, fountains, and many other masterpieces scattered throughout the main square.

Thankfully, this package was being delivered to a local merchant and so was not very hard to find. Cloud pulled up just outside the exquisite shop, eyeing the many gems as he walked in with the delivery. The jeweler behind the counter looked up as Cloud approached and gave him the first warm smile he had seen since his arrival. The citizens of Runa were known for their propriety and poise, not allowing eye contact with strangers and the like; it was what Cloud referred to as their stuck-up quality that made him detest the city with its close-minded people. This jeweler though was surprisingly warm and friendly, making Cloud relax.

"Strife Delivery Service with your package, Mr. Topaz."

The man known as Mr. Topaz looked at the box with giddy delight, his eyes shining like a little boy on Christmas morning. Seeing Cloud's questioning look, the jeweler went on to explain.

"This box, my boy, contains very precious stones. Valuable materia fashioned into pieces from Wutai; onyx, opal, and pearls from Kinoa; sapphires, rubies, emeralds and the ever special tiger's eye from the sacred mining city of Satine, and that's just the tip of the ice berg."

Cloud's eyes widened, impressed with the many assorted goods. "No wonder you wanted this as soon as possible."

"You have no idea. Now, I hope that you took care of this for me, right young man? It is very fragile, you know." Mr. Topaz asked, looking Cloud up and down and assessing that he looked honest enough.

"Of course sir, Strife deliveries are 100 satisfaction guaranteed. Here, let me show you the contents before you pay for the service." Cloud took out his pocket knife and carefully cut the packaging tape, opening the box to reveal many tiny boxes, each containing various gems and stones. Mr. Topaz beamed at his wares and then up at Cloud, appreciating the care he took in handling his items.

"I see you are correct, my boy. Now, what may your name be?"

"Cloud Strife, sir."

"It's Topaz, Cloud. No more of this mister business, all right? You running this business all on your own, or just founded it?" Cloud nodded in agreement, feeling a smile at the man's open nature, before explaining.

"Well, I created the business, and now my girlfriend and I share the work."

"Ah, a young man in love. I knew there was a special something about you; the unnatural glow that comes with a full heart. What's this lucky girl's name?" Mr. Topaz's whole face came alive with the topic and Cloud couldn't help beaming at his words.

"Tifa, Tifa Lockheart."

"She sounds splendid, and you seem like you have good taste so I am sure she is. Now, Cloud, I am very pleased at what I see here. You seem to handle your work fairly well and responsibly so I believe I will be making you my regular delivery service, if you don't mind."

Cloud wouldn't mind the employment in Runa if it was guaranteed with Mr. Topaz and he expressed so. "Of course not, Mr. Topaz. It would be an honor to do business with a gentleman such as you."

"Glad to hear, Strife. Please, take this here as a reward for a job well done." He handed the young man a decent amount of currency, which Cloud took modestly. "Now, may I ask you something personal yet again?"

Intrigued, Cloud nodded his head for him to continue.

"How long have you and Miss Lockheart been together?"

Cloud blanked at the question; he had loved Tifa since they were childhood neighbors, but they had been close to something more off and on many times that it was hard to really pinpoint when things had changed for both at the same time.

Mr. Topaz noticed Cloud's uncertainty and chuckled good-naturedly. "That complicated, eh?"

"Something like that, yes," Cloud replied with a blush rising to his cheeks.

"Well now, I would think that a pretty girl such as your Tifa would deserve a pretty jewel, wouldn't you?"

"Of course," Cloud responded before he really thought about the preposition given to him. "I would like to get something worthy of her, but I'm afraid I can't afford these."

Cloud pointed out the many assortments of rings and necklaces that caught his eye in the display case they were talking over. Mr. Topaz glanced down at his wares and admitted, "I see your dilemma. Quality does come with a price, as you know." Cloud shook his head knowingly; it was a fact that came with the business. "But I believe I may be of some assistance."

Cloud's ears perked up at hearing this and so waited for the jeweler to continue. "Now, say, for instance, say she prefers this blue stone here, the aquamarine one that matches your eyes…"

Cloud glanced at the piece he was referring to; a silver band that was set with a very unique stone so blue Cloud was reminded of the deep seas he had seen on his travels. The ring was something Cloud had passed over earlier but didn't think to say anything. Mr. Topaz took it out of the display case and placed it on a velvet pillow in front of him, emphasizing the quality. "This here charm is very rare in that it's actually an uncommon materia nowadays. The unusual blue coloring is due to the mako energy that it was forged in, capturing a piece of the Lifestream with it in its making." Cloud raised his eyebrows at this, after having dealt with mako energy personally before; the only visible evidence of this was in his eyes which Tifa had always admired their distinctive and entrancing shade of blue. Curious, he looked at the price and tried not to visibly flinch; only allowing a slight intake of breath to show his astonishment. The ring may be rare, but that kind of money could be used for a small house, yet alone a piece of jewelry! Cloud did not wish to upset the man and so he tried to decline gently, but Mr. Topaz cut him off.

"I rather like this ring and yet it had been in my store for many months now. The people around here look past it, and not because of the logical excuse in lacking the money. No, sadly they misjudge it due to its simplicity; but you and I are not fooled, Cloud. A gem does not have to be intricate and gaudy in order to have worth for an individual."

Cloud admired his passion in his craft as he continued about the lovely stone.

"Yet, here it still sits, and it's a shame. You see, a real gem's purpose in life is to be cherished and worn about town. It needs to be displayed proudly for the world to see and praised for its beauty. So, in a way, this here ring has not reached fulfillment, being cooped up in here for so long."

Cloud could relate with the jeweler's explanation; he had felt the same way before Tifa had come to love him the way he had always loved her. She admitted that she had first loved him when he had left for SOLDIER and it had made him sad to think they could have been together so much earlier in life. But now was all that mattered, and Tifa fulfilled his wildest dreams every day they were together. His thoughts were disrupted once again by Mr. Topaz's voice.

"I have something in mind for this rare gem, Cloud. I want you to give it to your lady fair, and inform me if it is of her liking. You think you can do that, my boy?" Cloud must have heard wrong. "Sir? I appreciate the gesture, but-"

"No buts, Cloud. I want this piece to have a good owner for its life and I believe your Tifa is just the woman to do that."

"I couldn't possibly-"

"Yes you can. In doing so, you will accomplish what I have been unable to do for it, and you would make me a happy man if you did not disobey me."

Cloud looked at the man in awe. Was he serious? Well, why would anyone joke about something like this? It seemed the jeweler truly wanted Tifa to have this, and Cloud knew she deserved something special after all of this time trying to figure out his feelings for her and putting up with him throughout their lives. Still, Cloud hesitated.

"Think of it as an exchange to guarantee your services to me in all of my deliveries, no matter how far, and for a reasonable fee, of course."

"Mr. Topaz, this treasure would cover my services to you for a lifetime."

The jeweler just laughed and with a wave of his hand pushed the comment away. "Not the way I'll be working you. Believe me; you'll earn every penny of this." Without further discussion, he went behind the counter and pulled out a black velvet box, into which he placed the ring delicately before handing it to Cloud, who took it gratefully.

"All I can say is thank you, Mr. Topaz. If there's anything I can do further-"

"Just guarantee quality of service and expect to hear from me often, that's all you need do. Maybe, this ring will help solve the confusion of time in the past with your Miss Tifa."

Cloud was in a daze and slightly turned toward the man at this comment. Yes, maybe it was time he make an honest woman of the one he loved. Cloud had pictured the event in his mind before, but the thought of committing to anything for life was enough to scare even the bravest man. Now though, no fear came at these thoughts, and so he pondered trying to ask Tifa for her hand. He needed to actually ask her, not just wait around, debating what life held in store for him. He had to take initiative and make his own destiny for once. He couldn't wipe the smile from his face and he walked out into the city lightly dusted with snow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The ride home was a pleasant one as Cloud took in the scenery passing by, enjoying the snow swirling around him as he rode along. He and Tifa had always enjoyed winter when they were children. It was perfect because it was not unbearably hot like the summer could get; nor rained consistently like it tended to in the spring and fall. Winter was the best because even though it was cold, you could always find a way to warm up. This was Cloud and Tifa's first winter together officially as a couple and he couldn't wait to invent ways they could keep each other warm.

Cloud approached Midgar and raced onward, not wanting to spend any more time away from Tifa. Maybe he'd take the day off tomorrow to do just that; just spend the entire time with her. It was around three in the morning when he finally reached Seventh Heaven, which was nice because it was after closing and it was still snowing outside. He cut the engine and hopped off of his motorcycle; patting the box from his last stop in his pant's pocket to make sure it was still there.

He made it a few steps before Tifa threw open the door and ran out into the night, jumping into his waiting open arms. They twirled in the still falling snow until they fell to the ground dizzily, gazing at the stars above in the ebony night sky. After a few moments of looking on in silence, Tifa stirred next to him, moving her arms and legs back and forth by his side. When she stopped, she looked at him and he knew what she wanted. He got up and carefully helped her out of the snow, trying not to do any damage. Where she once laid was now a pure snow angel, void of any handprints whatsoever.

They admired their handiwork before Cloud saw Tifa shiver and pulling her close, he said, "Let's get you back inside; you're shaking like a leaf." She did not protest as he led her through the door and to the couch where he went on to build a fire in the fireplace. Tifa decided to make hot chocolate as Cloud got the fire going and soon the house was nice and toasty. Tifa sat on a sofa near the front window and stared out into the twirling flakes floating in the sky. "It's so beautiful."

"As are you," Cloud added before sitting down on the sofa next to her.

Tifa blushed slightly before replying, "What a charmer." Cloud leaned forward and brushed a smudge of whip cream from her mouth that had gotten there from the hot chocolate and traced the outline of her lips. His touch was so soothing and yet exciting all at once that Tifa sighed delightedly. He continued to move his fingers across her face, grazing her cheek and making his way towards the back of her neck. Cloud pulled her closer still; he could feel their breath mingle only inches away until he closed the distance in a pure kiss.

Now in his lap, Tifa rubbed herself up his body, her face above his as their lips separated and Cloud's went to work on her neck. A pepper light trail of kisses from her ear to her collarbone made her pulse speed up and she gasped as Cloud focused on her chest. She laced her hands through his hair, gently massaging the back of his head as his tongue explored her cleavage, leaving a wet trail as he backed away, looking at her. Tifa helped Cloud pull off her top and was soon gratified with his mouth once again on her in a more intimate way. Her breath came out in pants as Cloud worked his tongue from her breast and stopped on her stomach while his hands roamed down the rest of her body, removing her bothersome pants with one sweep. Her leg automatically wrapped around his waist and he pulled his head back, leaving her wriggling for more under his hands. She moved up with him and helped in pulling off his shirt, exposing the well toned arms and rock solid six pack underneath.

"You shouldn't wear shirts all the time," she breathed as she trailed her fingers along his abs, enjoying Cloud's shiver as it resonated through his body at her touch. Tifa's hands went up his back and then down again to the waistband, hands hastily undoing the zipper. Cloud needed no more urging as their moans mixed together, adding to their climax until both collapsed happily exhausted on the sofa. Cloud and Tifa snuggled close together, Cloud's body fitting hers perfectly as the drifted into a restful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Let it Snow 4

Snow was gently falling outside as Cloud woke up to the feeling of cool air that fell upon his exposed arm. He shifted slightly, trying to get warm under the single blanket he and Tifa shared on the rather small couch. Her naked form pressed against his helped somewhat against the cold but not enough to keep him from shivering, and so he had no choice but to move. Reluctantly, Cloud removed the blanket and carefully stirred, trying his hardest not to move too much as to not wake the still sleeping Tifa by his side. He admired her beauty as he stood over her, brushing a few loose strands of hair from her face before going to the fireplace. Cloud relit the embers; causing a rush of heat to hit his fully exposed body and making goose bumps forming along his body at the sudden warmth. After moving about a bit, Cloud felt nice and warm and finally went back into the comfort of his spot amidst the blanket with Tifa.

She stirred as he climbed over her restless form and slid back into place behind, pulling her onto most of his chest in the process. She melted into him, wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling deeper inside his embrace. Cloud just held her close, looking at her peaceful expression as she opened her eyes and smiled back up at him.

"Good morning." He greeted her, eyes shining brightly at his wonderful woman.

"That it is…when waking up with you." Tifa said fondly as she absently kissed his chest. He sighed at the brush of her tongue against his skin, and combed his fingers through her long hair unconsciously. He smiled as he asked, "Did you sleep well?"

"Impressively so," she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as she gave a yawn, pleasantly refreshed after the activities of the night before. A few moments passed before Cloud broke the silence.

"I think it's time for a bigger couch."

She looked at him questioningly. "And why is that?"

He gestured to her body practically sprawled across his at the lack of space when he answered, "Well, you're practically on top of me."

"Is that a problem?" she asked, eyebrows raised at this odd comment.

"On second thought, never mind. This is perfect just the way it is."

" I thought so."

They lay in a few moments of companionable silence, Tifa listening to Cloud's heartbeat wildly under her ear, the rise and fall of his chest beneath her as calming as the sound of the sea. She felt his hands in her hair, slowly massaging her scalp and threatening to put her back to sleep until they moved down to the small of her back, tracing slow circles along the sensitive skin. He moved until she was leaning more against him on one side instead of on top of him and she accommodated the switch, just wanting to be near him.

Cloud toyed with the blankets around the edge of Tifa's waist, brushing the fabric tantalizingly against the bare skin and enjoying her shudder reverberating through her body and into his. He reached for the box at the windowsill, and slowly trailed his fingers along her arm, sending thrills along the space as well as his fingers. He went on till he reached her hands, caressing the tops and sliding between the fingers playfully. Cloud slid something cool onto her finger, twirling it there until Tifa opened her eyes and looked at it. On her left ring finger was a ring with a stone so blue it swirled like water in her vision. She looked up at Cloud, feeling the familiar pull of his own mako blue eyes on her soul. Her eyes widened as she looked back down at the ring, then once again at Cloud's face, a shocked smile pulling at her lips.

A smile graced his own face as he looked down lovingly at Tifa, observing the wave of emotions she expressed at this new development. Her hazel eyes shone brightly with compassion, warmth, joy, and most of all, love; the love she had for him was ever present. His grin grew wider if possible as she fingered the ring, caressing the blue stone and silver band lovingly. Tifa looked up at his face yet again, a question in her eyes as to what this could mean.

"I love you, Tifa Lockheart; I always have and always will."

He couldn't express his feelings any clearer than that and he didn't have to as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply, pouring all of her joy and love into the movement of her lips against his. They pulled apart breathlessly and she buried her face in his neck, kissing the space between his neck and shoulders. He held her as she finally settled down, looking up at him from her place at his side.

"So I take it that is a yes?" His joy was brilliant to her eyes.

"Always and forever, Cloud."

The snow fell out of the sky as if it knew it was required for the day. Many people were gathering atop the small hill, bundled against the chill so as not to miss the joyous occasion taking place in a few moments. Barett was trying to keep an eye on Marlene and Denzel to see that they stayed out of troubles while Cid was having another drink at the bar, "to calm his nerves" for his part in the event. Yuffie was trying her best to fulfill her maid of honor duties while Vincent was doing the same for Cloud as best man. Calming the wedding party was their main task and so they did this by keeping everyone away as the two got ready separately for their big day.

Tifa was a bundle of nerves, pacing her small room as the crowd gahtered outside in the field behind Seventh Heaven. They were a distance away on the hill but still the mass was visible from her bedroom window. Her smile was permanently fixed to her face, her cheeks growing weary with the action but she couldn't help it, she was so happy she could burst. Finally, Yuffie entered the room, beaming at her friend and announcing, "It's time!" Tifa took a deep breath, calming herself so as to move gracefully towards her destiny. "It's finally time."

Cloud was jittery, startled by the slightest noise which right now happened to be his own heart pounding fiercely, threatening to break out of his chest. He jumped at the knock on the door and didn't bother answering it as Vincent came in without invitation naturally.

"Cloud, they are waiting for you." He announced, smiling proudly at his friend.

Cloud had a slightly dazed look about him, as if he couldn't believe what was happening. He was going to marry Tifa Lockheart. He, a man who had left her alone for so long and yet had been graced with her love and now would be with him forever in holy matrimony. It was almost too much to handle and Vincent helped get him moving by giving him a shove towards the door, effectively breaking his daze and moving on to his bright future.

The service was beautiful; the snow falling dusted the guests but they didn't seem to care as they watched Tifa Lockheart and Cloud Strife finally tie the knot. The couple was glowing as if from inside, the light flakes powdering their forms enhancing their already radiant presence. These two souls were perfect for each other, and deserved the bliss of belonging together forever. Cid walked Tifa down the aisle, the closest thing she had to a father as she followed Vincent and Yuffie. The young ninja held onto the vampire's arm until the last possible moment, enjoying his touch before both taking their appropriate places alongside the bride and groom. The service was lovely and Cloud kissed his new wife deeply to many shouts of encouragement from the crowd.

It was the place to be as the reception went under way. Food and drink were abundant as the couple's many friends filled the place; people of all ages, shapes and sizes celebrating the joyous occasion. Tifa could only get Cloud onto the dance floor a number of times, and they shared the last dance together, sweetly swaying to the music outside in the twirling snow. Neither minded the cold as they thought of the events that had led to today's occurrence fondly. Tifa closed her eyes and rested her head against her new husband's shoulder, lost in the ecstasy of the moment. Cloud breathed in her fresh scent of vanilla mixed with the falling snow and sighed happily, letting it all sink in. They were married, finally together after all of these years of wanting and waiting. Cloud couldn't wrap his mind around it as Tifa moved her head out from under his chin to gaze at his face lovingly.

"What's on your mind, Cloud?"

"You, as always," he answered his wife. It was the truth; she occupied his thoughts at all times.

She smiled sweetly before brushing her lips softly against his, teasing him slightly with her breath tickling his ear as she whispered, "I love you, Cloud Strife."

She placed her head once again on his chest, swaying to the music coming from inside the building as Cloud whispered, "I love you more, Tifa Strife."

Instead of arguing that she loved him more than him like she usually would, Tifa just let it slide, enjoying the beat of his heart against her ear and the feel of his hands on her waist. They stayed there for a long time, just swaying to the music, memorizing the happiest moment of their lives thus far.


End file.
